Fun in Tree Hill
by yaoiguy24
Summary: The hottest boys in Tree Hill have some fun. Warning: Contains sexually explicit theme with male x male pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Tension**

After a tough round of practice. The boys entered the locker room. They were completely exhausted and beaten. Nathan was definitely not in form today as he missed quite a few of the shots and that too really easy ones. He was clearly distracted by something. His mind was far from the game.

'Nathan! You did well today. I hope you didn't ruin your manicure." Shouted Whitey.

"Now go take a shower, cause you stink!"

Nathan didn't care. His mind was just off. All of this was because of one thing. It was Lucas, Lucas Scott. He was Nathan's older half brother. They had the same dad, Dan Scott. He had abandoned Lucas and his mother and married Nathan's mom. So a few weeks ago Lucas had joined the basketball team. Both of them were strangers to each other but always had some tension between them for obvious reasons.

Nathan kept looking at the blonde as he was putting his stuff inside his locker. Lucas wasn't avoiding eye contact either. Their first meeting hadn't gone to well and it wasn't about to get better any time soon.

Everyone headed to the shower except Nathan. He always liked to shower alone. He wasn't uncomfortable or anything. He just liked his privacy. The room was empty. Only Lucas and Nathan were left. Nathan couldn't help but feel weird. Standing alone with a stranger who was apparantly family. Both of them looked at each other with just awkward silence.

"Hey man, listen, I just wanted to apologized for the other day." Muttered Lucas.

"Whatever." Nathan removed him body. His shirt stunk, he tossed it away. Nathan's body was undoubtedly the best at their school. He had a muscular athlethic built, perfect for the captain of the basketball team. His chest, well toned. His abs, prominently visible. His boby was just a beautifully sculpted masterpiece with a pale skin that glistened with sweat.

Lucas couldn't help himself and stared at the magnificent sight in front of him, which sadly didn't last long as Nathan put on a new shirt. He closed his locker and walked out. Lucas was in a weird state. He just had an unsual experience today. As he put away his stuff and got ready to go. He noticed the slight bulge he had in his trackpant. He felt flushed and got out of there as soon as he could.

Nathan walked into an empty house as his patents were out of town.

He walked towards his room. He got in and locked the door. Nathan dumped all of his stuff on the floor and just lay flat on his bed. All he could think about was his brother, half brother Lucas. It was frustrating. Nathan wanted to think of something else, anything else but his mind kept wandering around the blonde. He suddenly noticed he had a hard on. He didn't read too much into it cause as a teenage jock he was always horny. So he slowly moved his down and started rubbing the bulge.

Light moans started coming out of his mouth as he continued rub his hard on. He switched on his computer. He grabbed the mouse and moved the cursor then clicked on 'Bookmarks'. Not suprisingly his list was full of porn sites. He ofcourse, had slept with a lot of girls in school but he was also alone many times. He opened the site which was on top of the list and searched for a nice video. He was still rubbing his boner through his pants while on the computer.

Soon he grew impatient as he didn't find something new. So he decided to do it without the video. He removed his shirt and tossed it. With his hands he slowly rubbed his pale chest. He grew hard at the sense of his own touch, moaning as he continued. He put his hand over his right nipple and pinched it.

He let out a soft moan. He then removed his pants. He lied there with just his jockstrap on. He rubbed it gently. His fingers slowly moved under the fabric and grabbed his hard meat. Stroking it a few times sent jolts of pleasure through his. He never felt this horny.

He moved back as he slid down his underwear. He put his head on the pillow and threw down the extra sheets cause he knew he was about to make a mess. He threw his underwear to the other corner of the room.

He stared at his 10 incher pole. He was definitely proud of it. He grabbed the base and slowly moved his hand up the length. He loved it. He continued the motion. His slow pace gradually increased and he pumped his cock at a rapid speed. His hands started to ache but he didn't stop. He then spit in his hands to lube them and then resumed on working his pole.

After a few good minutes of stroking his cock furiously, his hands grew tired. He realized this was happening because of the extra weight he had lifted during the workout today. He then pulled back his hands. But he was still hardas a rock and needed to get off. He then had an idea. Nathan reading something about cumming from prostate massage on the internet. He thought he give it a shot. He was nervous as he had never put anything up his ass. He got some lubricant from the bathroom and then sat up against the pillow. He squeezed the tube to get a good amount out and applied it on in fingers.

Nathan took a deep breath in as he put up his legs so that his hole was facing the other end of the bed. He slowly put his middle finger near his tight ass and massaged the entrance. He moaned as he slowly put his first finger in.

He loved it and smiled at the thought. He moved deeper and then slowly took it out. He then continued to move his finger in and out of his hole. He added his second and then third finger in. It felt amazing but he soon realized his fingers weren't enough. He needed something bigger.

So Nathan looked around the room and found a remote to his old T.V. So he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the remote to cover it with lubricant. He then held his breath and slowly pushed the remote inside him. He pushed it deeper and deeper but stopped as he realized he had hit his prostate. Nathan then continued abusing his hole with one hand and slowly jerked of his cock with the other. With each time he hit his prostate he could feel the pleasure increase and increase.

The jock was at edge.

"Oh Lucas!" Moaned Nathan as cum shoots out of his 10 incher covering his abs and chest. It was the most intense orgasm the jock had ever experienced. He started to feel sleepy and after confirming his parents would home very late, the next day. He didn't even bother to clean himself up or remove the remote. He felt asleep happily at the feat he had achieved.

The next day, Lucas was still thinking about what had happened in the locker room yesterday. It was time for practice. He entered the court.

"You're late Scott! Now go hurry and change." Screamed Whitey.

"Yes coach!" Lucas hurried to the locker room and changed into his jersey really fast. As he was going out he saw Nathan there. Both of them avoided eye contact. The practice began. Whitey first made them run laps across the court.

"Move it idiots!" He then made them do push ups and some other tedious little excercises.

"Alright ladies, why don't you split into teams and have a practice match. Don't dissapoint me like yesterday." They split into their teams. Lucas and Nathan were on the same team which can't be good. The match started. Both Scotts were doing well for a while. But the both of them got distracted by none other than each other. Nathan got the ball. He dribbled past the other time. He reached the basket and was about to score but he looked over at Lucas and last night came rushing back to him.

"What the hell are doing?" Shouted Lucas.

"Butt out." Replied Nathan. Clearly the tension was still there. After their practice ended Whitey sent everyone home except the Scott brothers.

"I know you too have some past cause of your daddy. But I don't want any personal issues ruining the game. So talk it out." Whitey left the locker room.

Both of them opened their lockers.

Lucas initiated, "Look, I know our parents had some issue but we shouldn't let it affect us. So how about trying to be nice to each other."

"How about you shutting the fuck up?"

"I don't know what your problem is." Lucas removed his uniform. Nathan noticed Lucas's body. It was lean yet muscular and well defined. His chest was tan and well toned and his abs were beautiful. Nathan agreed that his older brother definitely had an amazing body. He suddenly felt a twitch in his dick. He realized he was getting hard. He couldn't blame himself. No matter what the past, Nathan was definitely intrigued.

Even though Lucas was his brother and it felt wrong, Nathan didn't care anymore. He removed his owb shirt revealing his own beautiful chiseled body. He then rubbed his semi hard cock through his pants.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucas was shocked. Before Lucas could say anything more Nathan walked towards him pinned the blonde against the lockers.

The brunette marvelled into the blonde's beautiful blue eyes. They looked so mesmerizing but confused.

"You know what the problem is? You are way too hot." Nathan shoved his tongue down Lucas's throat. The older boy tried to resist at first but it was all too much for him to process. He could feel his own brother's tongue exploring every corner of his mouth. He put his hands on the brunette's back and moved around.

Nathan rubbed his cock and then placed his hands on Lucas's, surprising him. He then moved his hands and placed it on Lucas's ass, which he realized was perfect. Both their hard ons rubbed against each other, driving them crazy.

_To be continued..._

_(Please review people. I live for them.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heat. **

Both the men conitued explore each other's mouths. Their tongues wrestling each other, their bodies rubbing against each other's, their hard cocks grinding against each other.

Both of them could feel the heat building up. Lucas ran his hands across Nathan's back. He could feel the smooth and warm skin. He thrusted his hips forward to increase contact. Neither Lucas nor Nathan were gay. They knew this was wrong yet the hotness and steam between them made it feel so right.

They didn't know each other and they were brothers yet when they saw each other they both felt something out this world. Nathan kept exploring every corner of Lucas's mouth. He rubbed his dick harder against Lucas's abs and cock.

They pulled apart for air. They both breathed heavily.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Lucas.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Nathan crushed his lips back into Lucas's. He then moved his hands down to caress Lucas's perfect ass. He squeezed it, making Lucas moan. He kept pulling it towards him. Nathan then pulled his tongue out the blonde's mouth. Biting the guy's lower lip as he did.

He hungrily kissed Lucas's neck. He moved his tongue around the warm skin, teasing Lucas. He reached his chest and and started playing with his nipple. Kissing it, sucking it and tenderly nibbling it.

"You fucking tease, Nate!"

Nathan looked up to see the look on Lucas's face. He loved to see that his big brother was enjoying himself. Nathan moved further down. He kissed his well toned abs. Enjoying the salty taste of Lucas's skin.

Nathan then went further down. He grabbed the waistband of Lucas's short and pulled it down. He was shocked to see the huge outline of Lucas's fuck pole as the cloth hugged it. Nathan took in a deep breath to take in that manly, musky scent had down there. It was intoxicating.

As a jock Nathan had seen a lot of boners in jockstraps but they were never this huge. He had also smelled a great deal of jockstrsps and underwear in the locker room but they never smelled as good as Lucas. He then placed on the bulge with his soft pink lips. He could taste it all, Lucas's sweat, his piss and even his cum. He kept sucking the fabric to take it all in. Lucas up there just kept moaning.

Nathan then slowly pulled the jockstrap down too. Nathan couldn't believe his eyes. He knew it was going to be big. But he had no idea his big brother was so huge. It was an inch smaller than Nathan's but way thicker.

Nathan was in awe and swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked at thick, wet, throbbing beauty in front of him.

"It's huge."

"Suck it, bro."

Nathan paused for a second and thought. He couldn't believe that he was going suck a guy's cock, that too his own brother. But didn't care and just proceeded to do what he was told to do.

He slowly kissed the head. Tasting the pre cum already leaking from his cock. It was amazing. He then opened his mouth wide enough so that he could put whole thing in. So he grabbed the pole from the base and squeezed it. He then slowly moved his head forward to take in the whole thing.

Nathan could feel his jaw hurting as he went further down the length. He gagged as he could feel the tip of the head touching the back of his mouth. He then slowly pulled back then did it again. He kept moving head up and down the length while he was grabbing the base with one hand and squeezed Lucas's ass with the other.

Lucas up there couldn't help himself but moan as his hot jock brother gave him a blowjob. A pretty great one at that too. He loved the way Nathan's warm tongue moved around his dick.

"Aww man, who knew a straight guy could give such an amazing blowjob." Lucas grabbed Nathan's hair and kept pushing his head closer to his cock. Nathan pulled back much to Lucas's annoyance. He then slid his tongue till the base. He then kissed Lucas's nut sack. His hand kept stroking Lucas's thick rod while his other hand rubbed his own cock which has been aching to get pleasured.

Nathan then slowly took Lucas's balls in mouth. Lucas screamed in surprise. Nathan continued to suck on those balls, taking them out then in again. All this as he furiously jerked Lucas off.

Nathan got up and kissed Lucas. Lucas could taste his own balls and cock on Nathan's intruding tongue. The older boy pushed Nathan on the bench breaking off the kiss.

"What the hell man?"

Lucas ignored him. He got on the bench and pulled down both Nathan's shorts and underwear. His 10 inch rod sprang up in the air.

"Yum." Lucas licked his lips.

"You like it?" Nathan asked proudly yet with a blush.

"You bet." Lucas grabbed both of Nathan's legs and lifted them. He then wrapped his hand around Nathan's cock and jerked it off fast. Nathan kept moaning in pleasure. Lucas then asked Nathan to push his hips forward so that his ass was off the bench. Nathan wrapped his legs on Lucas's waist.

Lucas then put his hands on Nathan's thighs and moved his head down. He took out his tongue and licked Nathan's hot and hairless hole. The thing was Nathan was pretty clean down there, no hair or anything indicating that Nathan was a pretty high maintainence guy just like Lucas himself.

Lucas kept licking Nathan's hole. He darted his tongue in and out a few times.

"Oh yeah, babe!" Nathan moaned as he felt Lucas's warm and amazing tongue down at his hole. Lucas then slowly put his finger up Nathan's tight ass. He pulled it out and put it again. He kept doing it and added his second then his third. Lucas looked at Nathan.

"You're pretty tight but it feels as though somebody has been down here before."

"That's all me." Nathan said feeling jolts of pleasure as his hot brother finger fucked him."

"Nate! You naughty boy! What did you use."

"A T.V. remote."

"Nice!" Said Lucas as he pulled out his fingers for the last time.

"I've never had a cock up in there before though."

"You want one?"

Nathan nodded positively. Lucas then positioned himself. He brought his cock near Nathan's entrance.

"No condom?"

"What are you, a sissy?" Lucas then slowly pushed his thick rod up his tight ass. Nathan could feel the tip intruding his virgin ass and then slowly going in deeper and deeper.

"God you're thick!"

"You are so tight babe." Lucas then stopped and pulled back and then went it again.

"Does it hurt?" Asked a concerned Lucas.

"A little bit. But don't stop. Just keep going."

Lucas did exactly that. He felt amazing as he experienced such tightness around his cock.

Lucas had fucked plenty of women so he knew the drill. But fucking a guy, that too Nathan Scott was diffrently amazing. He first went at it gently. Slowly and steadily he increased his pace as he saw that Nathan was not in pain anymore but in pleasure. He kept on pounding Nathan's ass faster and faster.

"Fuck yeah! Oh yeah! Lucas fuck me till the lights go off."

"Yeah baby,you like that?" Lucas's balls kept hitting Nathan's ass. Both men were in intense pleasure. Lucas then stopped as Nathan screamed.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. You just hit my prostate." Lucas continued fucking Nathan, hitting his prostate harder each time.

"I'm about to cum!"

"Yeah babe, shoot the load inside my ass." Lucas realized he shot out the biggest load of his life filling Nathan's tight hole with it.

Lucas pulled out his cock out. Without wasting anytime Lucas climbed atop Nathan and positioned his ass on top of Nathan's fuck pole. Nathan pushed his cock up Lucas's ass. Lucas loved the feeling of Nathan's dick intruding his ass. He then started bouncing up and down with Nathan's cock hitting his spot. Nathan too kept moving his hip to fuck the blonde and at the same jerked off his cock hoping he would cum on him.

Nathan filled Lucas's ass. Lucas cummed again shooting his load on Nathan's perfect abs. Nathan then picked some of it with his finger and licked it.

"You slut!" Said Lucas as he got off the bench.

"How is it anyway?"

"Salty." Nathan said with a grin. He too got up and held Lucas in his arms against the lockers and kissed him.

"So you wanna be friends, huh?" Both men burst into laughter.

The next day...

After their little fuck session both Lucas and Nathan were on good terms. They decided to keep it a secret. So they talked in private, well they did more than just talking.

So for a few weeks their lives were perfect. They always found oppurtunity to fuck each other. Many times after the practice, sometimes in the toilets at school, the storage room, Nathan's house (when his parents were not around), in the car.

Lucas had also gotten pretty close to Peyton, Nathan's ex-girlfriend and Brooke, Peyton's best friend. Lucas already had a best friend, Haley. So all of them got along. (managed to)

"Did you notice how Lucas has been acting so weird these days."

"Yeah. The other day I caught him talking on the phone with someone. And when I asked him about it, he was all paranoid and overreacting."

"Maybe he is secretly seeing someone." Said Peyton.

"Could be."

Both Haley and Peyton saw Brooke talking to Lucas.

"Hey Brooke." Said Peyton.

"Hey P. Sawyer and Tutor Girl."

"Hi Brooke. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen I gotta go. See you later." Brooke left in a hurry.

"So Brooke, huh?" Haley teased Lucas.

"You two seeing each other?"

"What? No!" Lucas denied.

"Yeah right."

Nathan walked to their table and sat down. Both of acted like they could now atleast stand each other but weren't all buddy-buddy.

"Hey, how are you? Asked Peyton.

"Fine." Nathan looked at Lucas and gave him the enemy look.

"It's nice to see you guys get along." Said Haley.

Nathan then had a naughty idea. He moved his leg and found Lucas's foot and started rubbing it. Lucas almost choked.

"Hey you ok?

" Yeah I'm fine." Lucas grabbed the water bottle. He gave Nathan the look.

_"Cut it out. They could catch us."_

_"Just relax."_

Nathan continued to play with Lucas's foot eventually hitting Haley.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry." Nathan apologized and got up.

"I'm gonna go." He left.

"That was weird."

"Listen, I'm gonna go to the gym too. See you later. Lucas got up and left too.

Haley then suddenly realized something and had that look on her face, that she has when she figures something out.

Meanwhile, at the gym. Whitey had made the boys practice dribbling the ball.

"Keep up idiots!" Nathan had amazing control over the ball and he was doing pretty well. He runs and jumps for a shot. But his shot was interrupted when Lucas threw the ball.

"What the hell? You wanna get your ass kicked."

"It wasn't gonna go anyway." Nathan got angry and ran to punch Lucas but was stopped by his teammates.

"Hey! If you don't know how to play as a team. You ain't playin on my team. Out! Both of you."

"But coach!"

"I said out!"

Both Lucas and Nathan walked towards the locker room. As soon as they got in. Nathan grabbed Lucas and slipped his tongue down his throat.

"That was hot!" Said Lucas.

"No you're hot babe. He bit Lucas's lip and sucked it.

"Meet me by the River Court tonight."

After school, Haley had come over to Lucas's house to hang out.

"Nice to see things improving between Nathan and you."

"Haley, you are best friend."

"Ok..."

"I have something to tell you for a long time now."

"What is it?" Both of them sat down on the bed.

"The thing I wanted to tell you is..." Lucas paused.

'Just say it Luke!"

"I'm gay! And I have been fooling around with Nathan."

Haley was quite. Which worried Lucas.

"Haley! Say something."

"I knew."

"Wha... How?"

"The lunch today. I saw Nathan give the foot rub."

"Man.. I told him not to do that."

"It's fine Luke. Anyway congralutations I guess."

She hugged Lucas. Which gave him a sense of relief. After a few hours Haley left and Lucas left for the River Court. As he reached there. He could see Nathan's car parked there. But he couldn't see Nathan. He walked to car.

"Nate?"

Nathan jumped out of the backseat of the car. He asked Lucas to get in.

"So what's up..." Lucas was interrupted by Nathan who kissed him passionately. They both stripped out of their clothes pretty fast. Nathan climbed on top of Lucas and rode Lucas's pole like an animal. They kept kissing each while Lucas pumped his cock up Nathan's ass.

Nathan then broke off the kiss.

"I love you, Lucas Scott." Nathan shoot out a huge load on Lucas's chest while Lucas cummed inside Nathan's ass. Just then there was a knock on the door.

_To be continued..._

_(Please review and stay tuned.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Racing.**

"I love you!" Moaned Nathan as he shot his load on Lucas's chest and abs. At the same time Lucas exploded inside Nathan's ass. Just then there was a knock on the window.

It was Peyton and Brooke. Both of them stood there, surprised and confused. Startled by the girls Lucas and Nathan panicked. Both of got off each other and tried to put on some clothes to try and save whatever was left of their dignity.

Their hearts were pounding against their chests. Lucas was terrified. He didn't know what to do. Two of best friends saw him fucking his half brother/'enemy' in a car.

"Look we can explain." Both men got out of the car.

"What the fuck is going on here? You, Nathan fucking each other! WTF!"

"Calm down, Peyton." Nathan said. They made them sit on the bleachers.

Both Lucas and Nathan explained everything.

"... and thats how we got here."

"Wow. That is..."

"You know what, I'm happy for you guys.

It's actually kinda hot."

They laughed as Brooke hugged the boys. They looked at each other and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well its getting late. C'mon Brooke.

Have fun." Said Peyton. The girls said good night and left.

"We should probably go too."

"Yeah."

Both Lucas and Nathan got in the car. They put the seatbelts on and exited the Rivercourt. It was awkwardly silent in the car. Lucas distracted himself with the view outside and Nathan decided to concentrate on the road. Both of them had a millions things on their minds but at that moment they both were thinking about the same thing though neither of them had the courage to bring it up.

Few minutes later they were in front of Lucas's house.

"Here you go." Said Nathan as he put his foot on the break.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." Lucas removed the seat belt. He briefly looked at Nathan and then placed a soft kiss on his lips. Nathan loved it. But it ended soon as Lucas got out of the car and walked to his door.

Nathan just sat there in his car. Looking at the door at Lucas's house that was now closed. As he moved his fingers across his lips to feel the lingering warmth of Lucas's soft pink lips, he layed back on his seat. He was sad, angry and confused. He drove away thinking about what was going to happen next.

Nathan reached home. He parked the car on their driveway and noticed his mom's car. He switched the engine off and pulled out the key. He stepped out and walked into the house still thinking about earlier.

He walked into the kitchen to see his mom.

"Hey. Nathan there is somebody here to see you." Said Deb.

But Nathan was in no mood for meeting somebody or even talking.

"Is dad back too?"

"No he had another business trip. Nathan did you hear what I said?"

He ignored here and walked up to his room. He opened the door.

He saw a familiar, handsome man standing near his desk in his room.

"Hey nephew."

"Uncle Coop?!" Nathan rushed to hug the man. It was his Uncle Cooper.

"God you're strong."

Both of them sat down and started talking.

"It's so good to see you.

Look at you all muscular and built. You're a man now dude."

"Thanks. But what are doing here.?"

"Well I'm kinda on a break from racing. So I decided to come down and meet my star nephew."

Cooper was a race car driver. He and Nathan were really close. When Nathan was a kid and his parents were out of town, Cooper took care of him.

They talked all night. Cooper was the only person Nathan shared everything with. He always looked up to him. So he also told him about everything that happened between him and Lucas.

"Gee, you have it rough."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Just talk to him. I'm sure that's what you need.

Well it's getting late. See tomorrow, Nate."

Cooper went to the guest room. Nathan closed the door. For the time being, seeing Cooper took his mind off Lucas. He removed his shirt that had dried stains of his and Lucas's cum on it. He of his shorts too and jumped back into his bed with just his boxer on. He put his head on the pillow and fell asleep deciding that he will talk to Lucas.

Meanwhile, Cooper got in his room and locked the room. He got out of his dirty clothes he had been wearing all day. He put on a loose shirt and a pair of sweatpants and laid back on the bed. He kept thinking about how Nathan had grown up, how built he had become. He then got out of the bed and reached his jeans he had just removed.

He put his hand in the pocket and took out a piece of cloth and got back in his bed. The piece of cloth was a jockstrap. That jockstrap was Nathan's. Cooper had taken it from the laundry basket in Nathan's room. He put the underwear on his face taking in Nathan's man scent. It drove him crazy. Cooper just loved the way it smelled. Sweat, piss and cum. Cooper rubbed his hard cock through his sweatpants sending waves of pleasure throughtout his body. He just kept smiling thinking about the fun he was going to have tonight by himself and hopefully soon with someone else.

The next day, Nathan had invited Lucas to his house to meet Cooper. Deb had gone out as usual. Cooper was sitting on the couch in the living room, drinking beer, watching the T.V. and relaxing.

"Hey Uncle Coop!" Nathan came in.

"Hey! How was school? Wait did you talk to Lucas?"

Nathan sat on the couch with Cooper.

"Not yet, but we'll talk when he comes over."

"So tell me about Lucas. The guy that made my nephew gay." Asked Cooper curiously.

"Hey!

He's a great guy though. You all this time I wasted hating him. I feel like an idiot."

"Don't beat your self up kid. You were just scared. Any kid in your position would be. But I'm glad everything is all cool now."

Cooper placed his hand on Nathan's thigh. He slowly rubbed it. Nathan didn't notice it. They both were busy talking.

"So Nate. I've been meaning to ask you this. How does it feel, you

know, fucking a guy."

"Dude, you did not just ask me that."

"What don't be a prude. I know it man. I was your age too. I'm not gonna lie I had some pretty great nights in high school.

Besides a handsome hunk like you. Girls _and_ guys would be all over you. Believe I know."

His hands on moved to Nathan's bulging biceps. He moved around to get the feel of it.

"Ok, fucking girls is fun. But doing it with a guy...

God, that was so gay." Nathan squirmed.

"Relax. I've heard about it a lot." Cooper gently ran his fingers across Nathan's soft locks.

"Coop..." Nathan was cut off by Cooper as he put his finger on Nathan's lips.

"Fuck, Nate... you are so built." Cooper hushed into Nathan's ear.

"Ever since I saw you.. I just had one thing on my mind." He grabbed Nathan's arm.

"You want this right?" Asked Cooper whose lips were really close to Nathan's.

Nathan was confused and nervous. He loved Cooper. He meant a lot to him but he never thought about him that way. But now he did. He remembered all those times Cooper was shirtless before him. His tan body. Every defined muscle. He couldn't deny his uncle kept himself in great shape. He suddenly felt slight tickle all over his body. He had his eyes closed but he could feel the alcohol in Cooper's breath.

"Just say the words, Nate."

"Ye..."

The door bell rang.

"Damn." Cooper pulled back. Nathan quickly got up to see who was at the door. It was Lucas.

"Hi Luke, c'mon on in." Said Nathan nervously.

Both of them came into the living room. As soon as Cooper saw Lucas he started smiling inside.

"_God he is hot. No wonder why Nathan fucks him. Boy am I lucky."_

"Luke, this Cooper. Cooper, Lucas."

"Nice to meet you." Lucas put his hand forward.

"You too.

Nate has told me all about you."

All three of them sat down.

"So you Dan's kid too huh."

"Yeah..."

"Must've been rough."

"Yeah, well I had mom and Keith. So it wasn't too bad."

"Keith..yeah he is a nice guy."

"I'll get something to drink." Nathan got up and went towards the kitchen.

"So... You're the guy that has been shacking up with my nephew."

"Woah... I..._arhem_.. ... "

"Relax kid. Nathan told me everything." Cooper got closer to Lucas.

Nathan was just confused. He didn't know what to do. He about to kiss his uncle. He loved his brother/boyfriend. He realized his was messed up. He returned with the drinks and was surprised. He saw Cooper shoving his tongue down Lucas's throat.

"What the fuck?"

"Nate! Join us." Cooper made Nathan sit on the couch too. Cooper now sat in the middle and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders on the side.

"You boys ready to have some fun?"

Nathan looked Lucas.

"Lucas and I need to talk."

"Look Nate I know we need to figure out somethings but..."

"You can do that later." All three men agreed.

"Now where were we?

Oh yeah.. right." Cooper crushed his lips into Nathan's. Both of them absolutely loved it. Soon Cooper's tongue intruded Nathan's mouth. Nathan could taste the beer on Cooper's lips. As both of got busy, Lucas went ahead and removed his clothes and was soon in his underwear. He then quickly got down and removed Cooper's and Nathan's clothes too.

He removed their pants revealing both of their huge boners. Nathan then broke off the kiss to remove his and Cooper's shirt. All three men were down in their underwears, each of them with a huge hard on. Cooper moved his hands all over the young males. He could feel each of their well defined muscles.

His hands moved down south. He placed his hands on both their bulges and gently rubbed them.

"Aahh..." Both of them moaned.

"Mine." Said Coop.

"Make out you two." Ordered Coop.

They didn't waste any time. Both men kissed each other while Cooper watched them, ocassionally rubbing his throbbing cock.

Both Lucas and Nathan wrestled their tongues against each other's. They stopped as Cooper pulled them back. He then moved his head down towards Lucas's bulge. He hungrily sucked the bulge. The taste drove him crazy. He then pulled down Lucas's underwear. He gulped down Lucas's thick monster in an instance.

Lucas loved it. It was the best blowjob he had got besides Nathan. His pink lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Cooper bobbed his up and down. He pulled the meat out making a slurp.

Cooper then turned to Nathan. He kissed the fabric of Nathan's underwear and tasted the the same thing he did last night. Coop then pulled Nathan's brief too.

"Nate... you are so big. I'm proud of you." Cooper wrapped his wet lips over Nathan's uncut head and gently sucked it. He slowly moved his head down taking in Nathan's pole. He almost chocked on the way but kept going.

Nathan couldn't believe it. His uncle was giving him a blowjob. He loved the his warm mouth felt around his cock. After getting his mouth fucked for few good minutes. He sat back. He then put his hands behind the boy's heads and ordered them to suck him off.

Lucas pulled Cooper's underwear down revealing the monster. It was covered in pre cum. Cooper was unbelievably thick, thicker than Lucas. It was a staggering 11 inches, longer than Nathan. Lucas then realised where Nathan had got such amazing traits from.

Both of started licking the pole's sides. Both of them moved up and down. Taking turns they occasionally sucked the head. Lucas then took one of his balls in his mouth. Popping it out and and taking it back in. Nathan started to take in the meat bobbing his head down.

Cooper reached his limit. He exploded right into Nathan's mouth and Nathan hungrily gulping down the seed. Lucas then left the balls and kissed Nathan to taste whatever was left.

"You guys are fucking amazing."

"And you are fucking delicious." The boys kissed Cooper together.

"I'm not done yet." Said Cooper.

"Neither are we."

Cooper then adjusted himself on the couch and got on his knees while his ass faced the boys standing there. Lucas then buried his face in his ass. He licked Cooper's tight hole. And kept intruding it with his tongue.

"Fuck yeah..." Coop moaned as he felt Lucas's tongue going in and out of his hole.

After getting lubed pretty well. Lucas layed down on the rug and Cooper opened his legs and adjusted himself on Lucas's cock pretty well. He felt amazing as every inch of Lucas's thick cock invaded him. He laid on top of Lucas and then Nathan pushed his cock in too in an already filled ass.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. Just fuck me already."

Both started moving in and out. At first they strated gently to find a rhythm. Then slowly they increased they speed and intensity.

Cooper screamed as the young men pounded him furiously. All three sweating, moaning and breathing heavily.

Coop could feel both of them hitting his prostate one at a time. Nathan couldn't hold any longer and spilled his hot seed inside Coop's ass. But Lucas had not cum yet. So Nathan kept going until Lucas too exploded.

"So we gotta few more hours to kill before your mom comes back." Said Cooper panting heavily.

Nathan gave both the men a smirk.

Cooper still wanted to fuck Nathan and Nathan was more than ready to fucked by the stud. So they hopped back on the couch. Cooper sat first. Then Nathan got on top of him. He pulled his cheeks so that he could take in the monster easily. Nathan slowly sat down as Cooper's cock kept going in. Nathan suprising taken the hole thing in rather easily.

Then Lucas climbed on top and sat on Nathan's pole comfortably. Cooper then kept thrusting Nathan until he came again.

Finally, they all got dressed up and cleaned up the mess they had made.

"That was amazing. Thanks Coop."

"No problem. I'm here any time you need me." Cooper left the boys to talk alone.

"Oh hey,do you guys giving me your undies? "

"Why?"

"I'll need something while jerking off alone tonight."

"Don't worry you won't be alone tonight." Nathan winked at him.

Cooper smirked and left.

"So your uncle is pretty cool."

"Yeah..." Both of them laughed.

"So listen..." Nathan held Lucas's hand but before he could finish, Lucas grabbed Nathan's face and kissed him passionately. Both of them could feel themselves getting hard again.

Lucas then broke the kiss and looked into Nathan's crystal eyes.

"I love you too."

_To be continued..._

_(Don't forget to review please!)_


End file.
